


已建立联系人

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Summary: 普通人au 走肾到走心全程吔肉啊（每天睡前半死不活写的爽文真的很乱）





	已建立联系人

1  
尼禄是被手机的闹钟吵醒的。

他想翻身起来，被肚子上的东西压得难受。那是一只手臂，连着一个赤身裸体的男人。

还有一个赤身裸体的自己。

啥。尼禄呻吟着挪动自己，宿醉抓住了他的脑袋砸在石英钟上。那个男人动了动，终于拿开了他的手臂。那恼人的铃声终于结束了。

“呃，哈罗？”尼禄缩到床边，惊心动魄地看着那个男人在屏幕上敲击着，发出回复信息的提示音，他身材好得惊人，肌肉结实又流畅，长着一张漂亮的脸，侧在皱巴巴的床单里，像个什么神圣雕像。男孩逐渐回忆起自己昨晚发了什么疯。

他们去一个party，半途折出来去酒吧喝酒，那鬼地方有一群酒鬼在打赌，尼禄甚至不知道他在做什么，就代表团队赢得一次免单。

“草莓圣代。”一个男人在吧台前，他看起来像一整晚都喝麦芽酒和威士忌的类型，穿着一个骚包的夹克，黑色衬衣，漂亮的蓝眼睛点亮昏暗的灯光。

尼禄可能已经喝了有好几杯，他摇摇晃晃地去厕所放水，拉好裤链离开的时候被人推进厕所隔间，他抬头看了一下，发现是那个漂亮男人。

他们接吻就像要咬碎对方，尼禄的舌头已经割出来几个口子，嘴巴麻了，唾液流下来。他气喘吁吁靠在墙上，把自己的裤头拽开，又去解对方的，金属扣子响得吓人。他把两根老二贴在一起撸，下手没轻没重磨得发痛。

“嘶。”但丁拦了一下这个年轻人。他太着急了，像只摇尾巴的暴躁狗狗。他在手上弄了点唾沫，包裹着彼此挤压着揉撸。“你叫什么？”

“呃——尼禄。”男孩把腿叉得更开些，他呼吸粗重起来，忍不住向前顶胯，真可爱。但丁偷偷给他打分，脸蛋十分，身材也超棒，天真得像个小圣童，其实一举一动都撩人。

但丁放开自己，一心一意地照顾这个小男孩，把他送到情欲面前接受审判。然后他觉得应该把他抓得更紧点。但丁蹲下来，他把男孩的牛仔裤往下拽，把整个胯部都暴露出来。尼禄明白这是什么，他激动得开始颤抖，想抚摸自己又被对方抓住。但丁在他的耻骨上啃了几口，男孩激动得吼叫，手掌穿过那些银色发丝。有人在外边吹口哨，尼禄踢了一脚隔间脆弱的墙大吼一声滚开。就在这时但丁含住了他。

太爽了。尼禄感觉自己被热烫的黏膜包裹着吞咽，脆弱的龟头被舌面压过，神经像炸开了，所有的感觉直冲脊髓，他甚至发抖，想把自己塞得更深。

然后他就射了。他可能叫得还很大声，像个处男…确实是。他没经历过这个，太爽了，像处刑一样逼他。然后？那个男人告诉他自己的名字就把他从酒吧带来宾馆开了个早上八点开始就会有日晒落在床头的房间。

还有啥？他还和自己的兄弟道了别，然后还滚了床单？

尼禄爬起来，他失败在一开始。全身酸痛得可怕，两股间像被皮卡碾过，连腰椎都压得像饼干渣。他抽气，缓缓倒回原处。

“你还好吗，尼禄？”对方终于发现了。靠。尼禄更尴尬了，他叫什么？

“但丁。我猜你根本不知道你昨晚有多疯狂。”对方善解人意，他爬起来给尼禄接了杯水。尼禄看着他的一身肌肉咽了下口水。还有背后的几道抓痕，天，挠得确实够深。

“但丁——？好名字。”尼禄大口吞着杯子里的水。但丁笑了一声。

他进了浴室，背后的口子一碰水就刺痛得可怕。棒呆了。他们的身体如此合拍，男孩狂热的抚摸和亲吻（更像糊你一脸口水）让他回味无穷。

这是个小处男，可能甚至不知道自己偷偷盯着成熟男人看个不停。就昨晚上，他在和前台拿钥匙的时候差点被男孩扒掉裤子。他不得用一只手制住对方，那些潮热的舔舐都落在他的脸侧脖颈，他则忙着从和一脸鄙夷的前台姑娘用钞票交换钥匙。

他好不容易把男孩弄进房间扔在床上。那男孩爬起来，把T恤拽过头顶扔到一边，接着是裤子，但丁帮了他一把，在他忙着把裤子拽下脚踝的时候男孩用胯蹭着他的身体。

他看起来还想再要但丁给他口一次。尼禄撸着自己，手顺着大腿根摩挲，眼神亮晶晶地盯着对方。

“操。”但丁叹气。“别太贪心了宝贝。我们不能一直在这一步。”他给男孩做扩展用了不少润滑剂。他太生涩了，一根手指就挤得他难受地到处滚。但丁花了点工夫把他打开，期间一直抓着男孩的老二推挤，把黏液抹到柱身上。尼禄则抓着他的胸肌又啃又咬，舒服得喘气。

“我可不是妈咪。”但丁塞了三只手指头在他的屁股里，把那小口子撑开暴露出里头嫣红的黏膜。他找了好一阵，直到男孩发出舒服的叫声，颤巍巍地命令他再用力点。

尼禄肆意尖叫着，带着鼻音向但丁撒娇，胡乱地撸动自己，拱着腰背又射了一次。这次持续了好一会儿，尼禄挺直身子，长长地呻吟，大腿颤抖地绷着，精液一点点流出来，甩在但丁的大腿上。

但丁感觉自己硬到爆炸。

他给自己带了个套，撸了几下就扳开男孩的大腿往里推。尼禄惊叫了一声，他扭着身子想跑——该死的是什么在劈开他，太大了。求生欲把他从欲望里拽出来，他刚逃出来就被摁到在床单上，但丁从后方压制住他，像一对野兽一样。这之后变得混乱，男孩哭泣着回头，哀求放过他，眼角红通通地挂着眼泪。上位者冷酷地逼迫他接受了巨大的老二，挤压着他的体腔操到最深处。

“呜——不，我会死的。”尼禄咬着手指头哽咽，朝后伸手推着但丁。男人容许他有片刻停歇，这之后的事情超出太多，他从来没有如此失控，疯狂地操着年轻男孩，苍白的皮肤滑得像丝绸，在他的手掌下被弄得发红，支配这只小野兽的快乐充盈在他的两腿间。他操得男孩叫个不停，在他手下挣扎吼叫哭泣，却哪都去不了。男孩真的该死的紧，黏膜潮热湿润地吸裹他的老二，一阵阵痉挛地收缩。

但丁射的时候男孩已经喊不动了，他发出低低的喉音，阴茎垂在腿间滴着腺液。他们倒在一起喘气，但丁帮他弄了出来。男孩一晚上经历过太多，脆弱地倚在被子里。“你叫啥。”在他们都快睡着的时候，男孩的声音从被子里冒出来。

“呃，但丁。”但丁回应。

“真难听。狗屎。”尼禄睡着了。

但丁回味完毕，他又硬得能挂杠铃。他想先叫个早餐，然后在等待的时候再来一次。他迫不及待地出去，一身水汽，腰上围着条屁用都没的浴巾在浴室门口搔首弄姿。房间里空空如也，男孩逃跑地太仓促，他落下了袜子和一只手环，还有扇洞开的门。

尼禄以为自己从那儿跑了就能结束了，那场性爱的快乐隔着层弥障向他招手，他再也不会有这样子，疯狂的，爽到飞的，经历了。直到对方给他发了条信息。

—嗨，有空吗

来自通讯录好友，但丁。

2

尼禄谁都没告诉。他想用枕头闷死自己，他的屁股痛了好几天，行动迟缓，爬楼梯像登珠峰一样困难。

他也试过用手指头塞在自己的屁股里，除了把自己弄得苦不堪言以外没有任何成效。尼禄看着手机里的小视频，一个男人把另一个操得嗷嗷叫。他不懂，他除了屁眼火辣辣的痛以外什么都没有。除非他被一个魔法几把操，不然就是在演戏。

但丁给他发了两次短信。只是简单的打招呼。尼禄没有回。他们绝不会只是互相发发消息聊天，和一个只知道名字的人上床，他绝不会。

见个面么？今晚，上次那个酒吧。

操。尼禄删掉了第三条短信。他一如既往地上课，和别人打球，还给晚上做了合理的时间安排。改他的论文，和姬莉叶打个视频电话，然后去运动。

但事实上他去了酒吧。他来太早了，店里没有什么人，他要了杯啤酒，坐在角落里张望。他等了一个钟头，有药贩揣着兜坐在他对面，告诉他自己的货有多纯。也有妓女挤着他，用脏兮兮的手指摸他的手腕，说口一次用不了几美元。

干。尼禄待不下去了。他像个白痴一样，一条短信就把他骗到这来。说不定他给一大群人都发了。他气鼓鼓地吞掉最后那点酒水，把小费压在杯子底下。

我就该在房间里写我他妈的论文打我他妈的电话。尼禄在心里臭骂自己。来应一只花花蝴蝶的邀？蠢货，脑子被乌鸦叼走了。

他推门的时候但丁从后边抓住他。

“嗨宝贝儿。”但丁被男孩捶了鼻子。他惨叫一声，松开手。

“所以？”尼禄没意识到自己有多像在哭唧唧的边缘抱怨。“你喊我来是为了让我自己在那儿喝啤酒？”

“唔——天啊。”但丁扶着鼻子咕哝。“你不回我短信，尼禄。”

“然后？”男孩抱着手臂，他身上的白色T恤恰到好处地展现他漂亮的线条。但丁摊手:“好吧。我道歉，我来了有好一会儿了，就在你对面。你真他妈可爱，像在麦当劳里拿着冰淇淋走丢了的小崽子。我真他妈想操你。”

但丁坦率地朝着他。他实话实说。

“不，不要旅馆。”尼禄把车窗摇到最低。他饶有兴趣地盯着路边的荧光条，腿间鼓起一包。他们刚刚已经接吻过了，尼禄没有和谁这么来过，那条舌头像毒蛇一样把他弄得浑身发麻，他想回击，却把舌尖咬出口子。

“真是条小狗。”但丁评价。

尼禄远远地看见hotel的灯牌，像一只探照灯照在他的理智上，照在他的廉耻观上，他不想要去那儿。于是男人一打方向盘转向了一条无人小路。他们一直深入到道路尽头，周围没有人迹，灌木铺天盖地地野长。

“你有带套子吗。”尼禄终于转过头来了。对方示意了一下。

“废话。”但丁拽住他。“过来，骑在我身上。”

尼禄紧张坏了，像个上手术台做包皮手术的小男孩。同时他又希望自己表现得老练一点，他默不作声地爬过去，接吻，把彼此的裤腰都打开。然后大骂一声操。

“怎么了。”但丁疑惑。男孩突然终止了亲热，他把灯打开，直直盯着但丁的两腿间。

男孩目瞪口呆，他不敢相信这玩意儿操了他一晚上而他第二天还能仰仗着自己的双腿跑路。“我操。”尼禄颤巍巍地说。“你也太大了。我做不到。”

但丁和他面面相觑，然后大笑起来。他掏出一瓶全新的润滑液，撕着包装的同时命令那个可怜的小处男:“脱掉你的裤子，把腿打开。处男。该体验一下成人世界了。”

尼禄照做了，他闭着眼睛，胯下凉飕飕的，一股燥热充上脑门。“轻点。”他凶巴巴地命令。他想起那些小视频，想着那些被操得嗷嗷叫的家伙。

但丁快要被笑意憋死了，再笑他可能会被再捶一次，然后连人带车被抛弃在荒郊野岭。他没有去碰男孩的阴茎，湿漉漉黏糊糊的手指划过会阴摁压着穴口周边。

“放松。一根手指而已，弄不死你。”但丁说。他把手指往里推，润滑良好，没有多大困难，肛口一圈紧紧收着。尼禄紧闭着眼睛，向后靠在方向盘上。那里头湿滑又滚烫。但丁把第一根手指推到底，男孩适应良好，握着自己缓缓撸动，胸膛起伏着。

但丁曲着中指在肠壁上摁刮，找了好一阵。尼禄压着眉头，没有太难受的感觉，就只是涨得厉害。嗯——尼禄挪动屁股，有点奇怪。一种酸胀的麻痹感弥散开。

“你个狗娘养的混蛋最好别在骗我。”尼禄更快地撸自己，快感升上来。他忍不住夹紧屁股，大腿绷得硬硬的。但丁阻止了他，先前他一直抚摸着男孩紧实宽阔的背肌，现在则把尼禄的手抓住放在嘴边，像对待食物一样舔咬吞咽，用舌头划过指缝。

尼禄呻吟出声。一种异样的快意从他肚子深处涌出，但丁还在挖着他的肠道，他塞了两个手指在里面，反复地刮过前列腺。手腕蹭着男孩腿间的皮肤。

“操——快点，妈的。”尼禄抓着随便什么东西挺起腰，脸上烫热，呼吸粗重。他想握着自己的阴茎，但丁拍开他的手。

“感受这个，男孩。你绝对会爱死的。”但丁目不转睛地盯着男孩的脸，他紧皱的眉头，湿润红肿的嘴唇半张着露出洁白的牙，那可爱的小舌头蹭着牙尖。尽管他硬得发痛，他还是耐心十足地给男孩按压着前列腺。“靠，你里面真他妈热，一下下吸着我的手指头。”

尼禄确实感受到了，快感积蓄在下身，水涨船高。他就快到了。他整个人向前挺，脑袋后仰着，他不能摸自己，只能抓住但丁的衣领，一条腿跨到后座上，另一边只能委屈巴巴地踩在对方的肩上。

“操！呃，天啊，操，就在那儿，求你了——”尼禄央求他，他硬得直流水，透明的腺液挂在老二上，全身肌肉都在颤抖，他高潮了。但丁感觉自己的理智被发射到月球上，剩下的邪恶念头一秒内就占据了大脑。他翻着酸涩的手腕折磨男孩的前列腺，让这可怜的小东西被高潮牢牢抓住。尼禄快要晕厥过去，他一直在流水，屁股收紧包裹着那双金手指，他一边呻吟，一边骂着些不知所云的话来赞美这个高潮，他精疲力尽，可快感源源不断地冲刷着血脉，男孩哭了出来。

但丁咬紧牙观察着男孩是怎么在他的两根手指的折磨里呻吟颤抖，高潮不断，他抓住自己湿漉漉的老二撸了几下，就没有力气再移动了，虚虚地握着根部。

“不，天啊，这太多了。”尼禄伸手到底下推男人的手臂，他虚弱地哽咽着，脸上挂着汗和泪水，屁股里的快意还在源源不断地产生，他高潮了过久，全身抖着冒汗，小腿踢来踢去的，粉红圆润的脚趾头勾着对方的衣领。但丁犹豫了一下，他把手指更重地摁上去，狠狠地快速挤压。尼禄终于被榨出来了，他尖叫着，腿张到最大，精液从顶端溢了出来。

但丁把手拿出来，男孩仰在方向盘上，两腿敞开，腿间一片泥泞，弄得他脏兮兮的。尼禄还在快感的沼泽里泡着，腹部肌肉不时抽颤。

“如何。”但丁亲他的嘴角，脖子，在锁骨上留了几个印痕。

“爽呆了。”尼禄过了很久才回应他，声音沙哑。他好累，眼神涣散，肌肉酸痛，屁眼渴求被打开。就算方向盘硌得他难受也无所谓。

天啊。尼禄想。

但丁再去亲他的时候，尼禄只是软绵绵地张着嘴让对方舔他。他在想自青春期以来，他的每一次探索，在这一刻失去了全部意义。

“照顾一下我吧，小子。”但丁扶着自己顶进男孩的身体里，在找到男孩的敏感点时，一声潮湿的喘息回应了他。男孩举步维艰，他在老男人的帮助下找到了合适的姿势，自己骑着那个巨大的老二摇晃。但丁教他如何操自己的前列腺，他在实践中学习得飞快，没一会儿又把自己操得发硬。

“呃——等等。靠，我感觉我又要到了。”尼禄气喘吁吁，他捂住自己的肚子，但丁自下而上地狠攻，他们不停地在亲吻里交换湿漉漉的呼吸，汗水滑湿皮肤，在昏黄的车灯里烧地明灭。他们做了很久，从驾驶座爬到后座上，男孩叫得动情，两条大腿夹着男人的腰，被冲撞地摇摇欲坠，背部弓地几乎腾空。  
但丁几乎疯了，他死命掐着男孩的腰，把自己塞到最深，有几下操得男孩难受地挣动，施虐欲如此高涨，他难得没有胡言乱语，只是一下下把自己撞进去。

尼禄几乎从另一侧车门掉出去，他仰着脑袋，视野里黯淡的几颗星剧烈晃动着，周围则寂静一片，除了但丁粗重的呼吸和低骂，还有皮肉相撞的声响。尼禄抽颤着又一次高潮，他甚至没有喷自己一下。最后那点儿存货可怜兮兮的被榨出来。

直到这会儿尼禄才意识到自己叫得有多大声。

他们在车子的后座上相拥而眠。天光大亮的时候爬起来穿衣服，两个高海拔的男人挤在一起睡了几个钟头，每动一下都能听到关节的哀嚎。

但丁给了他一包湿巾，男孩犹豫了一下，他不想就在这里叉开腿清理那些乱七八糟的玩意儿。

“别害羞嘛女士。”但丁朝他吹口哨。他大大方方地提着牛仔裤把自己的完美肉体藏起来。他没有穿那件衬衫，上面的痕迹太明显了。尼禄朝他比了个中指，他跨在羞耻的界限上，夜晚和酒精给他的勇气早已烟消云散。他草草擦了下腿间就穿上了裤子。还有他皱巴巴的T恤。

但丁载着他从清晨下穿过大片的野丛，那些荒芜的绿色覆盖地面，公路像一条长长的带子横在其间。他们在返回的路上找到昨天那家旅馆，在那里吃了一顿糟糕的早餐。光线和玻璃上的灰尘闪闪发光。

“谁会他妈从早餐就开始吃冰淇淋。”尼禄抗拒地咽着松饼。他太饿了，饥饿用枪指着他的脑袋逼他进食。

“你猜。”但丁晃了晃勺子，他的下巴挂着新长的胡渣。“就在你对面。”

3  
总而言之。他们成为了长期炮友。

因为和他做爱真的太爽了。尼禄走在校园中，他感觉自己和周围的傻逼青年之间划开一道巨大的分割线。他们只是和同龄人互相摸索，像两个白痴打桥牌。

而他，拥有一个经验丰富的年长情人。尼禄洋洋得意，暗地里的。当然这彰显在他的生活中。

“她是谁。真是够他妈幸运的，摊上你这个炸弹宝宝。你他妈现在魅力四射宝贝儿。”妮可捅他的腰，手里的盐酸瓶子差点甩飞。

“他才不——”尼禄半抱怨半炫耀。妮可飞快地抓住了他:“你找了个男朋友？！背着我偷偷找？？我的老天鹅啊我的小宝宝已经到叛逆期了吗？”

尼禄被摇晃得晕乎乎，他不知道这个姑娘是这么个巨力怪。这个一米九的男孩不得不扶着手边能抓到的东西来维持平衡。棕皮姑娘在他的脑袋旁边又喊又叫，他感觉自己像被塞进一个罐头里从山顶滚下去。

“你现在！必须！立刻告诉我！你和哪个野男人搞在一起了！”妮可下了死令。

他们确实合拍。各方面来说。一开始他们选择在外面开房间，尼禄总是主动得多，他初尝甜头，食髓知味。而对方总是有应必求。

某一次他们碰面，男孩饥肠辘辘，在路边找了家赛百味点了一份巨大的三明治。尼禄喜欢里头的熏肉，他先把肉片拽出来吃掉，再慢吞吞地啃剩下的部分。但丁坐在他对面喝可乐，把吸管吸瘪。

“要不要去我的公寓。”但丁问他。

然后他们一起去逛便利店。

啤酒，薯片。安全套。尼禄先一步跑到外边等男人结账。他踢着台阶边缘，嚼着刚买的口香糖。然后他们一起慢悠悠地走。日光低垂在大地边缘，把影子拉扯到极限。他们花了两倍的时间走去但丁的公寓（旁若无人地接吻名正言顺地浪费时间。）。那居然是个小独栋。里头整齐明亮，客厅和厨房连在一起，卧室都在二楼。他有一套架子鼓，还有一把漂亮的电吉他。

尼禄一眼就看破了。“你今天刚收拾过。老东西。”

但丁耸耸肩，他给男孩倒了杯水。按计划他们应该先看点碟片，并在此期间用啤酒把自己灌得性趣盎然。但实际上他一看到男孩水润的粉色嘴唇，就把计划撕碎扔出大脑了。他们在餐桌上做了，尼禄还抢先给他口了一发。男孩贴着他的胸口向下亲吻，舌头触碰皮肤在他的神经上炸起火花。

但丁不知道怎么抑制自己抓着男孩的头发往胯上摁的念头。他撑着餐桌边缘，仰着脑袋赞美跪在他腿间的小婊子。一点点dirty talk。尼禄总会因为这点儿羞辱变得更敏感，他会偷偷把手放在自己的几把上。

“你什么时候才想操我。”尼禄用脸蹭着但丁的，盯着对方的眼睛挑眉。他自己则贴着但丁的小腿磨蹭，湿意透过布料附上皮肤。但丁把他扔到桌上，随意扩张了几下就操进去。尼禄惊叫，他没准备好，但对方总不会让他受伤，这一点儿恐吓会让他更兴奋。男孩撕着但丁背后的皮肤，腿被抬着贴在自己腹部。于是他抱着自己的腿弯把自己展示得彻彻底底。他们动作太大，把新插的波斯菊撞倒，花瓶里的水润进桌布。男孩从来不压抑自己对快乐的表达，但丁每干他一下都会发出一声美妙的长吟，快感积聚过多的时候他会用小腿勾着但丁的腰，把自己压得更近。但丁会用一阵快而猛烈的动作把他推到顶端，他会——

“回来。”妮可在他眼睛前面打了个响指。“操。拿个镜子照照自己，像个小淫娃。”

“我没有。”尼禄反驳。

“你他妈现在绝对硬了。”妮可信誓旦旦。

“操。”尼禄往下看，然后把自己整个人塞进咖啡厅的小圆桌下。“我没有。”

“他叫啥，长啥样，快。”妮可催他。尼禄挠挠头，他吞吞吐吐地告诉她关于他的秘密情人的名字。

“但丁？”妮可把烟头掉进杯里，一直蠢蠢欲动的女侍者收回视线。“我操。”

“但丁！”尼禄从一进门就大喊，他把鞋子踢掉，噼里啪啦地在屋子里冲来冲去。但丁在卧室，手提电脑放在膝盖上，他甚至还带了副黑框眼镜。尼禄跳到他身上的时候，他不得不一边环着男孩的腰同时还要兼顾着不把电脑压成两瓣。

“嗷，我也想你，kid。”但丁凑上去想亲亲，却被男孩掐着脖子摁在床头。尼禄气喘吁吁，眼睛亮得像碎钻。“所以你是个他妈的物理老师？就在我他妈的学校当物理老师？”

“呃，对？还荣登人气教师榜首？”但丁抽出只手把眼镜扔到一边。“我的照片还在论坛上挂了一个月，宝贝。”

“我不知道。你该告诉我！”尼禄咬着男人的脸颊发脾气。

但丁叹气。他被小狗弄了一脸口水，湿答答的很难受，他圈着男孩，脑袋贴在汗湿的肩上：“你猜怎么的？你那天喝得醉醺醺，在出租车上给我搜了轮身，把我钱夹里的东西全部掏出来检查有没有窃听器，还拿着我的驾驶证问我为什么要伪装成照片上的那个人。”

“你没和我提过。”尼禄眨眨眼睛。但丁笑出声来，他嗅着男孩身上潮湿的热气，劣质肥皂的后调显得温和的多。“嗯——然后你问了我一大堆物理题目，要我给你讲原子能级跃迁。我们差点被司机赶下车。”

天啊。尼禄滑下去贴着男人的肚子，眼睛闪闪发光：“你有没有听过那句，呃，smart is new sex？”

“呃，没。”但丁喉咙发紧，男孩用他的小技出奇制胜。

然后他们又开始疯狂翻滚。

他们有过好几次性爱马拉松，两位选手尽职尽责，把一整个周末都花在懒洋洋地做爱睡觉吃外卖上。中场休息的时候他们会分别洗个澡，给沙发换张罩布，然后打游戏或者看电影。尼禄更倾向于打游戏，他在学生公寓里可没有这么巨大的屏幕给他进行各种爆头。但丁无所谓，他倒在沙发里，慢悠悠地晃着手柄。他们只在这个时间会穿着衣服，T恤和短裤什么的。

尼禄很享受这些时光，他在但丁的浴室里占有一席之地——他自己的杯子和牙刷。还有一双拖鞋，柜子里的几件衣服。他一开始得到在此过夜的机会，是天上降的雨赐的。他没带伞，冲到屋里的时候湿得彻底，四月末的雨水像制冷剂，冻得男孩嘴唇苍白。但丁一迎出来就被男孩冰凉潮湿的双手抓住。

“你没有告诉我你会来。”但丁看起来有点惊讶，他戴着眼镜，手里还捏了只荧光笔。

“操。”尼禄牙齿都在打抖。“我想洗个澡。”

然后他洗了个热水澡，穿着但丁的衬衫和短裤，窝在沙发上打游戏。他心不在焉，屏幕里的小人被丧尸抓住三四五六七次。

“你想做吗。”他问但丁。男人窝在沙发的另一边，在一沓印满字的纸上涂改。“嗯——行。”但丁回应他，眼神还在纸张上驻留了好几秒。然后他放开手里的活儿，想将尼禄带过来。

“唔。”男孩专心致志地朝着屏幕。雨越下越大，好几次闪电撕破黑暗，把男孩的侧脸照得苍白一片。但丁的手顺着他的腰摸上去。尼禄躲了下。他还抓着手柄，屏幕上的小人在警局的走廊上来回跑着，像只罐子里的苍蝇。

一道雷声炸开。雨幕被风带斜，直直打在窗上。但丁有点忧心地下室的水管能不能顶住。他考虑要不要去一趟。于是他起身给男孩弄了杯热可可。

“你去哪。”尼禄捧着马克杯，眼神紧追着对方。

“呃，地下室。”但丁还拿了个电筒。“水管太久了，我有点担心。你在这儿过夜对吧。”

尼禄把眼睛睁圆了。屏幕里的小人儿被抓着啃，发出惨叫。

“什么？”但丁快笑了。“你当然要在这里过夜了，灰姑娘，别总想着逃跑。可没有南瓜车在雨夜里营业。”

“五分钟。”但丁承诺。“马上回来。”

让我们回到当下。

尼禄醒来，早晨十一点零九分，他晨勃着，同时饥肠辘辘。在另半张床上，但丁靠着床头，读一本花俏的杂志，封面的女郎热辣丰满，套着黑色丝袜。

“我是不是该搞身这玩意儿穿穿。”尼禄窝在枕头里，但丁家里头最舒服的东西，一只蓬松巨大的枕头，干燥的布料气味。但丁掀过来看了眼封面。“操，当然要，然后我要给你拍一组写真。就寄到play boy去，看看有哪个男人不爱你。”

“然后全世界男人都要欣赏我的屁股。”尼禄在枕头里闷笑。“你好无私。”

门铃声。

“喔。披萨。来得真快。”但丁合上杂志。尼禄打了个滚，在被褥上轻蹭着自己，发出喘息。他等了好一会儿，他松软潮热的屁股也在等。

又过了一阵。尼禄伸着脑袋喊了一声。没有人回应。他套上短裤往外走，从狭窄的小楼梯下到一楼。

他该感谢自己的羞耻底线和底裤。因为他看到一个男人，和但丁长着八分像的五官，却因为情感的表露显得冷酷无情，梳着背头。这两个男人面对面坐在客厅的沙发里，姿势紧张得像是在准备宣战。

他就像一只撒欢的小狗，摇着尾巴冲进狮王争霸的决赛场。

那男人看向他，从头到脚的扫视一遍，他的蓝眼睛和但丁好像，他们都源于但丁桌上照片中的那位女士。男人的视线又回到但丁身上：“你什么时候开始往妈的房子里带人了。”

“这和你有什么关系，维吉尔。”但丁看起来很烦躁。他抓挠着指尖。

“当然。你们就在她的遗产里做爱，和这个男孩？还有之前的那些女士？我无法忍受。”维吉尔如此冰冷，他的指控像无形的利剑。但丁沉默着。

尼禄没有再接着观赏，他回到房间，把柜子里的衣服，浴室里的牙刷塞在包里，他把马克杯从窗口扔出去，听到落在灌木中的闷响。啊，那些灌木，他把叶子浇灌得翠绿，在夏日毒辣的光线里蒙着灰。他穿得乱七八糟，书包里也乱七八糟。他没有走正门，他无法忍受那个维吉尔冰冷的视线，和吐露现实的嘴唇。他是但丁最新的一号情人，在他前面有一号女士二号先生诸如此类。他们是电梯里侧的一排数字，但丁只消轻轻一摁就能直达所需处。

尼禄逃离了那。

喝醉了给叔打电话～被路过的人吓醒，电话已经接通了，叔没醒困呼呼没看屏幕，赶紧挂掉  
听叔讲了一节课，堵教室里搞一炮，搞完就走  
做完才想起来吃薯片  
又一次下雨——多待会——干脆就住下——有了自己的牙刷  
是从二楼的窗户跳下去的﹌脚痛了好几天，狼狈  
自己居然还为了拥有一个情人而骄傲  
bigbro is watchyou 一直没联系直到乐队  
坦白

大陆板块断裂

4  
尼禄的生活从早上八点开始。一顿潦草解决的早餐，上课，午饭，上课，晚饭，一点社团活动，兼职大半个晚上。他浪费太多时间了，必须朝着生活迎头赶上。他一般值夜班，在收银台后面发呆，看着外边的路灯暗掉再变亮，醉鬼在那底下等的士，呕吐物洗路，一对情人从那儿经过，在灯暗掉的时候拥吻，光下落在他们的阴影里。他看一整夜，直到下一班的家伙打着哈欠推门进来。

那灯闪了两个晚上。终于不再亮了。

他偶尔会回忆和但丁的相处，像过期变质的糖果一样刺破他的舌尖。他把马克杯从窗口扔出去，在房间里焦虑地来回转悠，但丁喊他的名字，脚步声从楼梯上来。

尼禄把窗打开。他确实是一个坏小子，他做过够多的坏事，偷翻够多次孤儿院的围墙，下落是如此轻松。他把痛苦的源泉留在那扇窗后面，男孩跳到一楼的时候滚了一圈，他扭到脚踝了。脆弱没能抓住他。但丁喊他的名字，如此急切的。

他的脚踝高高肿着，手臂蹭破大片，这些都不重要。尼禄看着镜子，镜子里的他也紧盯着他。他的激情消退了，像冰原上的火种死在寒潮之下，被极地长达半年的黑夜吞没。

他在路过某个教室的时候，听到但丁的声音。那一瞬间像被锢住心脏，血液冰封。他刚结束课程，正准备去乐队花几个钟头摆弄他的吉他，然后去打会球什么的。那确实是但丁，魅力十足，懒洋洋地依着讲桌，投屏上复杂繁琐的内容被他表达得如此清晰。他穿着一件衬衣，袖子挽到小臂，半长的银发遮掩着脸颊的轮廓。尼禄看着他，他如此心碎，被徒劳无意义的情感困住撕扯，饱受煎熬。

他在情感的漩涡里挣扎，置他于此的家伙却生活如常。

但丁一如既往地结束工作。应付完某几个热情似火的学生，他回到办公室，被尼禄吓了一跳。

男孩不请自来，窝在他的扶手椅上啃一只苹果。脚搭在桌上，把东西撩得更乱。但丁渴得要命，他紧盯着男孩。“我以为我不会再见到你了。”

“差不多。”尼禄把艳红的水果贴近嘴唇，眼神落在桌上的相框。他故意慢慢吃着，洁白的牙和嫣红嘴唇撩人得过分。“你从没和我说过你有一个兄弟。”

“是。”但丁咽了一下。他感到一阵焦躁。有些东西似乎该被指明，但他不确定。“我们应该谈谈。”

“关于什么。”尼禄轻笑。他没再折磨那个水果，就这么随意放在桌上，舔舐起汁水淋漓的手指。

“关于。关于很多，关于你的。”但丁脑子糨住了，燥热升腾而起，他的衬衫像一件棉衣一般闷重。尼禄跳到桌上，他露出的脚踝骨感漂亮，肤色苍白。“到沙发那儿去。”尼禄傲慢无礼地俯视他。“我要在那儿做。”

男孩给他吸了一会儿，他故意的，慢慢舔吮着顶端，向上看着但丁，睫毛让他看起来精致又甜美。“操——妈的你这个小混蛋。滚上来。”但丁把他也弄上沙发，裤子扔在地上皱成一团，男孩可爱的小屁股堆在他面前。但丁狠狠揉抓着，让红痕遍布。他咬了一口男孩的臀尖，尼禄停下嘴咒骂了一声。他心满意足地拉开两瓣肉臀，露出中间湿漉漉的穴口。

但丁有些惊讶，他把指尖贴着肉壁挤进，里头的高热柔软让他瞬间硬到爆炸。“操，你就这么下流的在校园里待了一天。”

“呃，不。”尼禄夹着大腿催促他，他伏在男人的身上，侧着脑袋给但丁口。“我刚刚路过你的教室。你上课的样子真他妈性感。靠，我感觉底下有一半人都在想别的。”

“我问了随便一个人，他们，嗯嗯——都知道你的办公室。人气教师。”尼禄舔了一会儿就停下了，发出满足的呻吟。屁股里插着的两根手指翻搅着撑开，被逐渐打开的感觉太妙了。“你的椅子可真他妈舒服。我就躺这儿岔着腿操自己。”

“别嫉妒。宝贝儿。”但丁放松喉咙，让男孩的老二进得尽可能深，咽喉的压迫感让他差些呕吐。尼禄绷紧了向下压腰想要进到更深，他已经完全放弃对付面前的老二了，滚烫的黏膜完全收紧裹住他，射精感刺穿脊椎。他掐着自己克制住。“放开我。妈的。”尼禄哽咽着爬起来。他颤抖着，在高潮边缘紧急刹车（前列腺刹车哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈），脸颊滚烫一片，呼吸粗重暧昧。他不想结束得太快。

但丁挑眉。他没有套子，男孩要求他直接进来。“你可以射在里面。”尼禄伏在沙发上，肩背紧张又舒缓。但丁操他时动作格外凶狠。男孩躲在臂弯里咬着自己。年长者像是要将他摧毁一般，这已经超过阈值了。尼禄感觉身体内部被摩擦得生痛，早先的那点润滑根本不足够保护他，只要一开口就会发出凄惨的低吼，不自觉地向前躲着。他打定主意，对发生的一切照单全收。

没有人说话，低哑的喉音和喘息在室内膨胀，像两朵雨云落在他们的背脊上。

“你打算什么时候和我说话？”但丁缓下来，他也没有多好受，情感战胜感官，在耳朵里小声哀叹。男孩躲在他身下，脸埋在双臂的遮掩里。

“继续。”尼禄低语。但丁亲吻他的肩膀，让他把脸露出来。男孩确实哭过，苦涩的泪浸湿他的脸颊，蓝色眼睛通透得像雨后天空。

“你还好吗。”但丁让一连串的亲吻落在他的眼边。他火辣的小情人苦兮兮的垂着视线，他不想要这样。男孩伸腿圈着他凑近。“继续。”他说。

但丁抱着他站起来，借着重力顶进最深处。尼禄吓坏了，他紧紧缠住但丁，发出一连串叫声。他们曾这么做过一次，男孩不得要领，惊慌失措地逃跑把墙上的挂画摔到地上。这种姿势被男孩扔进废纸框绞碎了。

“啊啊啊，操，呜妈的——但丁！”男孩哭喊着，他屁股绞紧收缩着挤压，每操一次都引发一阵痉挛，前边早就射得一塌糊涂，四处都没有陆地，他感觉自己从高空掉落，云和雨水略过他，他就要坠亡了，即将摔得破碎。但丁窒息了一瞬间，男孩再一次开口呼唤他。

我好想你。尼禄喃喃自语，夹杂在喘息中间。他们结束的时候是七点多一刻，他们靠在一起等待宁静。之后尼禄捡起皱巴巴的衣服往身上套，两腿间留下的液体没有被清理。

“尼禄。”

男孩置之不理，从角落拎起书包。

但丁的挽留如此无力。无论他们要说什么，在男孩推门离去之后都失去了形态。那些难以言表的东西，连意义都未能明确。

但丁给过男孩一把钥匙，小小的，黄铜钥匙，陈旧的款式，却很新，只有寥寥几道划痕。那是早上八点左右，年轻人活力十足，折腾了半个晚上还能爬起来，放着收音机准备早餐。

普通的煎蛋，培根，两片白面包。

“唔。”但丁睡眼惺忪，嘴里还叼着牙刷。尼禄亲他的嘴角，被胡渣戳得痒痒。“我去买点牛奶。”男孩穿着他的T恤，对他来说过于宽大了，两肩缝线耷拉着，领口露出锁骨和一小片背。

“拿着钥匙吧。在立柜那儿，左边第一个抽屉。”他回到浴室。听着男孩打开抽屉，金属碰到边角发出脆响。

现在在他的马克杯里，沉在半杯水里，在他倾斜杯身的时候发出声响。大陆板块被这一声敲碎了，他们乘着不同的碎块漂到海洋的两端。

暑假到来，男孩收拾行李返回故乡。佛图纳的天空被日照和柔软的云割据，路的两侧是大片的玉米地，房屋涂漆在日晒里褪色，变得陈旧黯淡。

他远远地就朝屋里呼哨，一只皮毛漂亮的黑猫窝在门槛盯着他，尾巴尖拍着地板。当尼禄弯腰去抱它的时候一跃而起跑到远处。

“尼禄！天啊，我好想你。”他的养姐给了一个拥抱，淀粉和衣皂的味道柔和明亮，他们紧紧拥抱着左右摇晃。“克雷多明天才会回来。”姬莉叶微笑着，她准备了过多的食物，炖锅的盖子几乎合不上，这会儿在烤箱里散发香气。

“倒霉家伙。”尼禄把行李扔进屋里。“我今天就把东西全吃完。”

他舒舒服服地待着，陪混小子们爬树，姑娘们则用蜡笔和野花给他治病，克雷多对他不如之前严苛。他们终于立在同一高度上。有一天他们决定去喝一杯。

“你变了许多。”克雷多穿得一板一眼，教会里的仪态扎根在他的生活。男孩无所谓地灌着自己，要来飞镖投墙上的挂板。

“我比你还多五分。”他洋洋得意，从高脚凳上滑下来。“你输了兄弟。”

酒吧里放着慢曲，人们在舞池里摇晃着。男孩穿过他们，在那边有一台电话，焊在墙上，一枚硬币可以聊二十分钟。他有一枚，于是他塞了进去。

他听着忙音，数了一百多下，脑袋依在听筒架上。

忙音消失了。一个大概五六秒的空隔，听筒传出来一个男人模糊的声音。“这是但丁。你他妈最好别是推销的。我什么都不缺，尤其是凌晨两点半。”

男孩沉默，他晃着身子，跟着音乐的节奏轻唱。

“哈罗？”

“你在和谁打电话？”克雷多扶住他。

“尼禄？”但丁迟疑着。

他清醒了。

“呃？不知道。”男孩挂了电话。轻松的假象被戳破，无措如影随形。他告诉克雷多自己想回家，他已经喝得太多，现在只想睡觉。

他头疼得要命，一觉睡到了下午。空气浓稠沉闷，风扇吱吱呀呀地吵他，金色的光斜着流入屋内。他又躺了一阵，直到敲门声响起。

我不想去偷他妈的果。尼禄推开门，头痛欲裂还要思考如何回绝那帮崽子。“操。”他目瞪口呆，想要把门关上。

但丁眼疾手快隔开了他。他们一起挤入屋内。夏日的高热也在屋里。男孩焦躁不安，他退后几步，甚至开始回忆克雷多把猎枪放在哪。

“你为什么在这里。”尼禄气势汹汹，双手抱胸靠在墙上。

“我不清楚，我想来见你。操，你就一直在我的脑子里。我受不了了。”

“我不想和你做。再也不想了。”黑猫跑过来蹭着男孩的脚，让他看起来就像个乱发火的小屁孩。

但丁差点笑出声。他克制住了。

“我想和你开始一段关系，不只是约约炮。”他试着接近那只小刺猬。“我不知道你是如何看我，又老，又无趣，做着没意思的工作。”

“我没有！”男孩喊到，随后他意识到自己的失态。“我不想只是个廉价玩偶，操。就。该死的你用同样的招数对付他们，也对付我。我不想。”

“维吉尔？”但丁惊讶极了，他已经摸到男孩的手臂了，汗津津的皮肤像一剂镇静猛药。感觉好多了，实质性的接触是最好的慰籍，他没有被男孩赶走。“他就是个混蛋，嘴里吐不出几个好词。你想的话我们可以一起吃饭，你想知道关于我的一切我都可以说。噢。我从没往妈的房子里带人，你是第一个。”

“我还可以把你亲手做的水果派砸在他脸上。”

男孩眨眨眼。

“只要你想，什么都可以。”

“呃。嗨。”姬莉叶推门而入，手臂抱着一大袋。两人吓得弹开，拘谨地直站。她毫无准备地微笑，眼神询问着男孩。

“朋友。”他们异口同声。

“但丁。”他俩握手的时候尼禄僵硬得像是各国代表见面时的迎宾人员。

“姬莉叶，他的姐姐。克雷多会晚一些。”她少有见到尼禄的朋友，这位访客让她惊喜。“希望你会喜欢这里。影子，别挡着我。”

她绕过黑猫进入厨房。留下两个高大的男人挤在小小的门厅里。

“你会留下来吃饭对吧。”尼禄问他。他们现在超奇怪，客气得像第一次见面。“你是怎么找来的。我没和你提过这。”

“那个电话。我打了一整晚，有无数个醉鬼一接通就开始骂人。还有一个哭得像个小姑娘，跟我说他妈妈讨厌他的。”

“我把你拉黑了。”尼禄把黑猫赶开。猫咪不满地喵喵直叫。

“是的。你把我拉黑了。”但丁凑近他，气息滚烫地落在他的睫毛上。“不然你就一定会被未接来电的数量吓到一整夜都睡不着。”

“呃。”克雷多推门而入。“哈喽？”

END


End file.
